


По законам стаи. Долгожданная любовь

by I_am_psih



Series: По законам стаи [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fantasy, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Я смотрел на этого волчонка и сам радовался его счастью, ведь он был мне как сын. Не успел я и глазом моргнуть, как он уже вырос и нашёл себе альфу. А я так и остался один.
Series: По законам стаи [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838245





	1. Chapter 1

Я родился в семье вожака одной из северных стай оборотней. Моё имя Алан. Я рос в любви и заботе. Мой папа-омега учил меня быть младшим мужем - учил готовить, стирать. Ещё меня учили правильно общаться с будущими женихами. Но даже это не помогло найти мужа - все кандидаты сбегали после недели общения со мной. И во всём виноват мой характер. 

Я - очень странный оборотень. Сначала веду себя вежливо и мило, но если увижу хоть самую незаметную мелочь, которая не понравится мне в женихе, начинаю разговаривать с ним, ну и с остальными окружающими, очень грубо. И в каждом альфе я замечал что-то меня не устраивающее. И каждый спустя неделю прекращал свои ухаживания, а если это был приезжий, то спешно покидал стаю. 

Мне было всё равно, а мой отец-альфа бесновался и злился. После очередного сбежавшего жениха он отчитывал меня, наказывал, забивал всё моё свободное время уроками этикета. Я это терпел. Я знаю, он хочет как лучше, но я не могу выбрать никого из них. Однажды, в разгар ужасно холодной зимы, поступление женихов прекратилось, но только мне исполнилось восемнадцать в начале весны, альфы снова повалили на мою голову. И я бегал от претендентов на роль моего мужа. Прятался в лесу и ходил там до самого заката. 

И снова отец наказывал меня, а папа-омега пытался уговорить его смягчить наказание. Он уверял, что в скором времени я одумаюсь и выберу наконец мужа. Я тоже думал, что стану более ответственным. Но сильно ошибся. Отвлёкся от этого поиска второй половинки очень легко и слишком быстро. А отвлекло меня врачевание. Я случайно наткнулся на книгу с лечебными травами и настоями. И немного увлёкся этим. Родители, конечно, об этом ни сном, ни духом. Это меня радовало - даже в самых жутких кошмарах не смогу представить лицо отца, когда он узнает, что его дорогой сын-омега занимается всякими глупостями вместо того, чтобы искать подходящего по всем стандартам мужа. 

А женихи так и прибывали. Мне уже было двадцать два, а подходящего альфы я так и не встретил. И претендентов больше не смотрел, так как это бесполезно. На тот момент я начал общаться с уже замужними омегами и узнал, что такое Пара. Я и до этого слышал о таком, но теперь после рассказов этих самых Пар, пожелал тоже соединить свою судьбу с предназначенным мне судьбой альфой. 

Время шло, а моя Пара так и не появился. Течки становились всё мучительнее и невыносимее. Я незаметно стал готовить снотворное, чтобы засыпать на этот период, но даже во сне я чувствовал как горит зад и смазка стекает по бёдрам и ногам. 

Мне исполнилось двадцать пять. Тогда отец потерял терпение. Он вызвал меня к себе в самую большую хижину. Там был не только папа-омега, но и близкий друг моего отца, который всегда давал хорошие советы вожаку и иногда заменял его, и незнакомые мне оборотни, явно пришедшие из другой стаи. 

\- Алан, - обратился он ко мне. - Мы поговорили с господином Миром, - он указал рукой на альфу чуть старше меня. - И решили, что завтра же вы совершите обряд и поставите друг другу метки. 

Сердце ушло в пятки после слов о метке. Это же равносильно браку. Я сразу догадался, что теперь отец не позволит мне отмахнуться от нового женишка. Он смотрел на меня взглядом человека, не принимающего отказов. Я почтительно склонил голову и удалился, гордо вздёрнув подбородок. Но, добравшись до своего домика, я собрал самое необходимое и ночью сбежал через окно, как в детстве. 

Я не выйду за него замуж, ни за что. Он не мой альфа, он не предназначен мне судьбой. Я даже не разговаривал с ним! Как отец мог?! Заставить меня заниматься сексом с незнакомцем! Мой первый раз я должен провести с любимым. Но не с оборотнем, которого я вижу впервые! Почему папа не пытался убедить его хотя бы немного повременить с метками! Но я уверен, он пытался. Но чаша терпения переполнена. Отец не хочет больше со мной нянчиться. 

Спустя четыре дня я нашёл поселение оборотней. Меня приняли, как родного. К счастью, их вождь не спрашивал меня о моём прошлом, чему я был рад. Главное, что я нашёл своё место. Так как я заучил все книги про врачевание наизусть, я стал лекарем. Все хвалили мои познания, даже предыдущий лекарь, который к тому времени был слишком стар. 

И в этой стае я нашёл себе друга. Он тоже был сыном вожака, но его особо не напрягали с поиском мужа. Хотя ему всего десять, это не удивительно. Маленький омега почти каждый день забегал ко мне, и мы разговаривали. В большей степени он жаловался на "бесполезные и скучные уроки этикета", как говорил Брент. А я убеждал, что потом это понадобится. Мальчик очень добрый и милый. Он точно найдёт своего альфу. Даже ужасная трагедия - смерть матери-омеги, - не изменила Брента. 

А пока я наблюдал за росшим омегой, начинал сильнее ощущать собственное одиночество. Этот маленький оборотень дарил мне улыбку. Он стал мне почти сыном за всё это время. И я всегда буду его оберегать от всех бед.


	2. Chapter 2

Я поклялся его оберегать от бед, но не смог сберечь его родителей. Его отец сильно заболел и ни одно лекарство не помогало. Я не спал ночами, готовя снадобья для лечения вожака. К сожалению, ничего не помогло. Мне удалось только облегчить его уход из жизни. 

Теперь стая останется без вожака, значит большинство уйдёт в другие стаи. Жаль. Я надеялся, что больше не прийдётся менять дом, но ошибся. Но хуже всего сейчас Бренту. Он потерял последнего родственника. У юноши нет даже альфы, который бы мог занять место вожака. 

После похорон все собирались уйти, но омега остановил их. Даже интересно, что он задумал. Я остался на своём месте, в самом конце всей этой толпы. Но даже здесь я услышал его громкий, уверенный голос: 

\- Стая! - я невольно вздрогнул от оглушительного в мёртвой тишине голоса. - Мой отец умер, и я займу его место! Я не позволю вам остаться без вожака! И не позволю остальным забрать у нас земли! 

Вокруг разнёсся галдёж. Юный омега в роли вожака - не очень надёжно. Это место может занимать только альфа. Омеги должны заботиться о хозяйстве и нянчиться с детьми. Но такое отношение мне не нравится. Думаю, только из-за этого я сбежал из дому, не только из-за навязанного мужа. Но у Брента есть качества вожака, я это знаю. 

Его мать наградила своего сына сильным характером, но юноша остаётся таким же скромным. Но ничего не зависит от моего мнения. Всё зависит от решения стаи. Примет большинство - меньшинство последует за ними. Стало совсем тихо. 

Я не выдержал и принял облик серого волка. Нужно же начинать с чего-то цепочку. Те, кто стоял рядом со мной тоже приняли ипостась лесного хищника. И цепочка прошлась до конца толпы оборотней. Все склонили морды к земле. Стая доверилась омеге. Теперь не стоит волноваться о нашем исчезновении. 

Брент вскинул морду к небу и завыл. Эта песня вселяла надежду и дарила спокойствие при мысли о будущем. Вой разнёсся по всему лесу, изгибаясь между деревьев, стремясь в глубь, проникая в сердце каждому, кто услышит его. 

После похорон я вернулся в свою хижину. Теперь я называю это место своим домом. Хотя, это первое место, которое я могу так назвать. В моём прежнем "доме" на меня постоянно оказывалось сильное давление, как только я достиг четырнадцати лет. 

На следующий день ко мне заглянул лучший друг бывшего вожака. Он решил, что станет учить Брента быть альфой. Я сильно удивился такому заявлению, - превратить омегу в альфу очень трудно, учитывая то, что Брент обладает характером типичного омежки. Но следующая его просьба поразила меня ещё сильнее: 

\- Нам нужно как-то скрыть его запах. Ты, случайно, не знаешь подходящего зелья, Алан? 

\- Слышал о чём-то подобном. - задумчиво пробормотал я. 

Спустя неделю я всё же вспомнил, что и вправду читал о таком зелье в книге о магическом врачевании, которую когда-то нашёл у лекаря в моей прошлой стае. Но это был единственный экземпляр. Значит, нужно незаметно её стащить, так как я уверен, что искать информацию об этом зелье в других книгах - бесполезно. 

Я решился наведаться в стаю отца, только незаметно. Быстро стащу книгу и вернусь. Всего это займёт чуть больше недели. Учителю Брента я сразу рассказал о своём плане. Он начал меня отговаривать, но у него не получилось. 

На следующее утро я, обратившись в волка, начал свой путь. Четыре дня мне предстоит бежать по лесу.


	3. Chapter 3

Четыре дня пути прошли незаметно. Наверное из-за того, что всю дорогу я тщательно продумывал план, думал о плане спасения, если меня засекут. И останавливался для сна лишь раз, когда до моего пункта назначения оставалось лишь десять километров. Я был крайне удивлён, что на меня никто из оборотней поселения не наткнулся. Когда волки охотятся, они могут забежать очень далеко, даже дальше десяти километров. Вдруг со стаей что-то случилось? 

Но я ударил себя, - нельзя думать о плохом, иначе это плохое может случиться на самом деле. После крепкого, но короткого сна я осторожно приближался к деревне, прячась за деревьями и в кустах, чтобы никто меня не обнаружил. Вскоре среди деревьев показались очертания хижин. 

Но я не увидел дозорных на границе. Это сново меня насторожило. Я решил разузнать об этом попозже. Но чем ближе я становился к хижине лекаря моей бывшей стаи, тем страннее казалась обстановка. 

Поселение было пусто. Был слышен только звук ветра, который гулял между маленьких домиков и редких деревьев. Наша стая всегда жила в тени лесных растений, а моя новая стая предпочитала открываться солнцу, селясь на полянах. Почему-то воспоминания сами собой промелькнули перед глазами. 

Я увидел себя, ещё маленького и несмышленого омегу, бегающего по деревне. А другие, такие же маленькие и тем более глупые, дети бегали вместе со мной. Тут меня подхватил мой папа-омега. Если подумать, я унаследовал его внешность. Светлые, волнистые волосы, карие глаза и бледная кожа. Даже под палящим солнцем я не могу загореть. 

Я быстро рассеял картину перед своими глазами. Прятаться в тени хижин уже не было смысла, - я давно понял, что в поселение никого нет. Поэтому вышел из своего укрытия, и устремился к домику лекаря. К счастью, оборотни не пользуются замками и засовами, как люди, которые не могут доверять своим собратьям и вынуждены запираться. 

Я зашёл в хижину. Всё осталось таким же. Те же пробирочки на полках, старые книги в шкафах, пару небольших кроватей. А ведь точно так же выглядит и моя хижина. Можно сослать это на то, что всем лекарям нужны одинаковые принадлежности. Но я не могу этого сделать. Я сам расставил всё в своей хижине, опираясь на воспоминания. 

Странно. Когда я сбежал и нашёл новую стаю, то пытался стерпеть все воспоминания. Но, оказывается, до сих пор цепляюсь за них. И это я понял только когда оказался в своих воспоминаниях. Почему раньше этого не замечал? Может поэтому одиночество давило на меня, - всё это время меня мучила память о нежности моего папы и приятного голоса отца, о том как они окружали меня заботой? Может быть. 

Но мне пришлось оставить все свои мысли, когда на глаза попалось знакомое название. Это та самая книга! Я, не заботясь о сохранности ветхих страниц и старой обложке, вытащил книгу из шкафа. Я пролистал страницы и нашёл тот самый, нужный мне рецепт! 

Я положил книгу в сумку, которая оставалось со мной даже в обличии волка. Теперь нужно возвращаться. Я уже вышел из хижины лекаря, но меня остановил громкий жалобный вой, который прожигал сердце, от которого на глазах появлялись слёзы. 

Вдруг вспомнился Брент, который завывал эту грустную песню на похоронах своего отца. Интерес появился тут же. Я вышел на улицу и почувствовал как по голому телу прошёлся ветерок. Всё таки тоскать с собой одежду я не собирался, а прогуляться голым - не против. Всё-таки тело у меня тоже от папы, - такое же красивое и гибкое. 

Я затаился в кустах и увидел кучу волков, которые завывали эту пронзающую песню. Похороны. Это видно. И возле, так скажем, виновника торжества я увидел своего старшего брата. Я везде смогу отличить его высокую, крепкую фигуру. он так похож на отца. А рядом стоит его жена. Милая омега с кудрявыми волосами. Они очень хорошо смотрятся вместе. 

Я напряг зрение и посмотрел в сторону брата. И ужаснулся увиденному. Это были похороны моих родителей. Они, держась за руки, безвольно лежали. Мёртвенно-бледные, кажется, постаревшие, они лежали с блаженным выражением на лицах. Они сейчас счастливы. Они знают, что их дети счастливы, что они там, где должны быть. Отец знает, что старший брат будет таким же хорошим вожаком. А папа знает, что я попал туда, где мне хорошо. 

Я ещё немного понаблюдал за этой сценой и, развернувшись, ушёл. Плакать не хотелось. Видимо, я знал, что они счастливы там, куда попали, что они попали туда вместе. Теперь только мне осталось найти своё счастье. 

\- Алан? - услышал я сзади знакомый голос. Я развернулся и увидел знакомую фигуру старшего брата. 

\- Привет. - сиплым голосом сказал я. 

\- Что ты тут делаешь? Я думал, ты сбежал и не намерен возвращаться. - немного грубо ответил он. 

\- Прости. - я обратился в волка и сорвался с места. Брат не побежал за мной. 

Я не плакал. Только с грустью прокручивал воспоминания из детства, где обязательно присутствовали мои родители. Когда-нибудь у меня будет своя семья. Я в это верю.


	4. Chapter 4

Я решил не останавливаться на ночлег, а вернуться в деревню и уже там выспаться. Вернулся я ближе к рассвету. И, как только оказался в хижине, сразу же завалился на кровать. Но уснуть не получалось. Я снова думал о моих родителях. Думал о моём детстве, которое я провёл в их любви. Вспоминал их улыбки, тепло их объятий. А потом вспомнил их спокойные, умиротворённые, бледные лица. 

Когда я подрос, я часто стал задумываться над жизнью и смертью. Стал задумываться о людях, которые окружают меня, которые находятся очень далеко от меня, которых я знал и не знал. Все мы такие разные: и люди, и оборотни. Например, я и какой-нибудь незнакомый мне оборотень из другой стаи. Я - живу с семьёй, знаю что значит родительская любовь, я счастлив, сыт и у меня есть крыша над головой. 

А ведь кто-то сейчас ходит по тёмному лесу, голодный и замёрзший, пытается найти безопасное для ночлега место. И он не знает ни любви, ни счастья. 

"Философ, блин!" - подумалось мне. Я ударил себя по голове подушкой. Зачем мне думать об этом! Я всего лишь один из миллиона и должен думать в первую очередь о себе, а не несчастных мира всего. Я должен помочь Бренту, а потом продолжить жизнь обыкновенного лекаря. 

Ночью я всё же заснуть не смог. Рано утром я принялся готовить зелье, которое, кстати, было не таким уж и сложным. Закончил я быстро, поэтому решил отнести его лично Бренту. Юный волк уже спешил на тренировки. 

\- Брент, - окликнул я его. 

\- Доброе утро! - весело поздоровался вожак. 

\- Брент, ты должен выпить это. Это зелье, которое скроет твой запах. - я передал ему железную кружку. 

\- Хорошо. - волчонок залпом выпил его, отдав мне кружку, попрощался и убежал. 

Пару раз я бывал на этих тренировках. Брент упорный ученик. Это позволяло ему быстро выучиться боевому делу. Хотя тренировки были изматывающими. Волчонок иногда полз до своей хижины, потому что ноги его не несли. Я смотрел на это и поражался его стойкости. На месте вожака я бы давно сдался, выбрал себе альфу и сделал его вожаком стаи. 

А пока Брент тренировался, я сидел в своей хижине, принимал больных и иногда выходил в лес, чтобы собрать исцеляющие травы. Так прошёл месяц. У Брента явно добавилось силы. А я оставался всё таким же. Правда, не могу это скрывать, начал стареть. Мне уже тридцать. Я уже взрослый и до сих пор у меня нет семьи. 

Последнее время я подумываю бросить поиски своей истинной пары и наконец выйти замуж, завести детей. Но в этой стае все альфы моего возраста уже давно нашли себе омег. Получается, я единственный здесь белая ворона! 

Но я забываю о себе, когда вспоминаю Брента. Оказалось, что то зелье плохо влияет на запах омеги и на родоспособность. Если постоянно его пить, то запах портится и может вообще исчезнуть. Это может сильно пошатнуть здоровье. 

Брент отмахивается, говорит, что ничего страшного. А я пытаюсь иногда менять зелье от запаха на что-нибудь с такими же ингредиентами, чтобы вконец не загубить волчонка. 

Хотя зелье никак не влияет на внешность юноши. Брент вырос очень привлекательным. Если бы не зелье, то за ним бы вилось пол стаи. Я в этом уверен.


	5. Chapter 5

Август почти закончился. Резко похолодало. Даже деревья слишком быстро потеряли всю свою листву. Но яркий ковёр из листьев добавлял хорошего настроения. У меня скоро начнётся течка. И эта мысль портит мне весь настрой. Даже приятный запах дождя в воздухе не помог мне успокоиться. 

Течки для меня ужасно сложный период. Как бы невероятно это не звучало, но в свои тридцать лет я оставался девственником. Да, это реально. Я каждый раз, когда начинал чувствовать зуд в анусе, запирал все выходы из хижины и прятался ото всех. Больных в этот период тоже не принимал. Я хочу, чтобы мой первый секс был по любви, с моим истинным альфой, а не с первым попавшимся оборотнем. 

Сдерживаться с каждым годом всё сложнее. Зелье уже перестало работать. Раньше я использовал его, чтобы не чувствовать возбуждения. Но теперь оно не действует на мой организм. Я так и не разобрался, почему. В книге, которую я так и не решился вернуть, ничего не написано. И в других книгах в моей хижине тоже ничего не было. 

И вот настал самый ужасный день в моей жизни. Течка. В этом году, как и предполагалось, она оказалась хуже, чем в предыдущем. Смазки так много, что она могла затопить мой дом. Волны возбуждения захлёстывали меня с головой без остановки. Ноги и руки перестали слушаться. 

Я попытался встать на колени, чтобы приподнять зад. Но оставаться в таком положении было очень сложно. Ноги постоянно слабели. Я падал на кровать и стонал, из-за того что член тёрся о ткань или шкуры. Было просто невыносимо. Только в такие моменты мне хочется умереть. Но больше всего хочется прикоснуться к себе и немного ослабить чувство возбуждения. 

Я не хочу этого. Это отвратительно. Это ужасно. Это противно. Это мерзко. Как же я ненавижу течки. Во время этого периода я готов изменить принципам и переспать с любым свободным альфой. Будь он из нашей стаи или из чужой. Я уже давно мечтаю об этом. Хочу почувствовать в себе кого-то. Чтобы мне было хорошо, чтобы кто-то говорил мне слова любви и попутно целовал. 

И это дикое наслаждение мне дарил мой любимый альфа, а не трение о простыню. И когда я катаюсь по полу в хижине и плачу от переизбытка ощущений. Мне так плохо. Сейчас я начинаю задумываться, что было бы, если бы я не сбежал тогда от своей родной стаи. 

Тогда бы я так не мучился. Переспал с этим оборотнем. Завёл детей. Может быть даже влюбился в него со временем. Но нет! Я повёл себя как упёртый баран. Сейчас бы я не катался по полу. Я мог бы просто пойти к своему мужу и получить облегчение. 

Я уже было потянулся рукой к анусу, но отдёрнул её. Нет, я не притронусь к себе. Ко мне может притронуться только мой альфа. Только он может ласкать моё тело. Из глаз снова полились слёзы. Вдруг я никогда не найду свою пару. Буду всегда мучаться, катаясь по полу. 

Нога дёрнулась и мой член коснулся немного жёсткой шкуры. Стон вырвался наружу. Как же хорошо! Я начал елозить по шерсти. Несколько движений и я кончил. Это так омерзительно! Но моё тело успокоилось. Целых пять секунд для отдышки. 

Пелена возбуждение убралась с глаз на несколько секунд. Теперь я могу увидеть, что происходит за окном. Вечер. Скоро стемнеет окончательно. И я буду мучаться теперь уже в полной тьме. И никто не увидит моих мучений и метаний по полу. 

На этот раз я не успел приготовить снотворное, поэтому буду мучаться все эти семь дней. Как назло, у меня самый долгий цикл течки. И это ещё мучительнее.


	6. Chapter 6

Семь дней прошли. Ещё в первый я думал, как долго тянутся минуты этой пытки. А сегодня думаю, что всё это закончилось через мгновение после начала. И теперь я снова могу с улыбкой идти дальше. Настроение приподнялось, когда я обнаружил, что смазка больше не течёт по бёдрам, а возбуждение испарилось. 

Тем же утром я отправился в лес, чтобы собрать лечебные травы. Именно в начале осени волчата в нашей стае получают много порезов и ушибов, так как поскальзываются на мокрой траве и опавших листьях. Но это не портит осень. Она прекрасна. Моё любимое время года. 

Ветер трепал мои волосы, охлаждал кожу, которая в последние дни чувствовала только жар. Под ногами шуршали сухие листья. В воздухе витал запах скорого дождя. Тяжёлые тучи застелили небо, скрывая солнце. В это великолепное чувство лёгкой грусти и одновременно радости. Странное чувство. Оно посещает меня только осенью. И я считаю это чувство волшебством, создаваемым лесными духами, которые, судя по древним легендам, сами украшают лес четыре раза в год. 

Тёплые мягкие сапоги грели ноги. А коротенькая до колен мантия немного развивалась при ходьбе, пропуская под неё холодный воздух. Я не очень люблю холод. Но после течек я готов окунуться даже в снег, чтобы забыть это чувство возбуждающего огня, горящего под кожей. 

После небольшой прогулки я вернулся в хижину. Брент уже приближался к моему дому. Сегодня у вожака хорошее настроение. Видимо, его учитель решил сделать небольшую передышку и позволил ему отдохнуть. Иногда он давал своему ученику такие дни. И Брент всё это время проводил либо со мной, помогая с больными, либо в лесу, гуляя в одиночку. Хотя иногда он собирал во время таких прогулок лечебные травы или растения, что было весьма сложно найти. 

Волчонок постучал в мою дверь и, услышав слова о моём присутствии в доме, зашёл. 

\- Доброе утро! - весело поздоровался он. 

\- Доброе. - улыбнулся я в ответ. 

\- Как дела? - омега сел за маленький столик напротив меня. 

\- Неплохо. Хочешь чаю? 

\- Конечно. 

Я разжёг огонь и поставил чайник. Потом я вернулся на своё место и мы продолжили беседу. 

\- У тебя-то как дела? - спросил уже я. 

\- Сегодня у меня выходной. Учитель сказал, что я заслужил передышку. 

\- И что собираешься сегодня делать? 

\- Вообще хотел у тебя посидеть. На улице дождь скоро пойдёт, поэтому гулять как-то не хочется. 

Мой внутренний голос начал ликовать. Значит, сегодня я не буду буравить стену взглядом, пока кто-нибудь не прийдёт. 

\- Тогда рассказывай, как с учёбой? - засвистел чайник. Я поднялся со стула и налил в две кружки горячую воду. Пока я делал чай, Брент рассказывал об уроках. 

\- Учитель говорит, что результаты у меня хорошие. Искусство поединков особенно хорошо получается. Но мне больше всего нравится, когда он рассказывает легенды про альф. Ты когда-нибудь слышал их, Алан? 

\- Да. Иногда мой старший брат рассказывал такие истории, когда я не мог уснуть. - я поставил перед Брентом кружку и снова сел за стол. 

\- А ты слышал про вожака, который... 

Целый день мы проговорили. Говори ни о чём. Просто о бессмысленных и бесполезных вещах. И эти моменты просто великолепны. Ко мне пришёл всего один, - маленький бета. Он сильно поранил коленку. Я обработал рану и отпустил волчонка. 

Я попрощался с Брентом уже за ночь.


	7. Chapter 7

На следующий день я снова отправился в лес. Сегодня тучи скрылись, открывая путь лучам солнца. Тепло и сухо. Лишь слабенький ветер дует в лицо. Голые ветви отбрасывают чудоковатые тени. Море листьев слегка шевелится из-за ветра. 

Чудесная погода! Лес очень редко дарит нам такую тёплую погоду. Особенно осенью. Но в этом году случилось очень много странного. Очень много бед выпало на нашу стаю, но сейчас всё устаканилось. 

Вдруг я почувствовал чьё-то присутствие. Судя по запаху, это оборотни и их много. Видимо, целая стая. Но что они делают на чужой территории? Другие стаи могут приходить на чужие территории только если их вожак собирается бросить вызов другому главарю стаи. 

"Чёрт!" - подумал я и сорвался с места. На бегу я обратился в серого волка. Я нёсся, словно ураган, не обращая ни на кого внимание. Наконец передо мной появилась хижина учителя. Я снова обратился человеком и начал тарабанить по двери. 

\- Алан?! - старый оборотень наконец открыл дверь. - Что ты здесь делаешь в такую рань в таком виде?!! Быстро зашёл в дом! 

Я без лишних слов зашёл в хижину и закутался в одеяло. Всё таки я забыл, что при обращении в оборотня одежда рвётся. И об этом мне напомнил холодный ветерок, что гулял по моему телу. 

\- Алан, так что случилось? - уже спокойнее спросил альфа. 

\- Я видел другую стаю на нашей территории. Думаю, их вожак собирается бросить вызов Бренту. 

\- Что?! - учитель побледнел и упал на стул, который так удачно оказался позади него. 

\- Брента нужно подготовить к этому. - холоднокровно сказал я. 

\- Но он ещё не готов. У него не хватит сил победить взрослого альфу. - с каждым словом оборотень становился всё бледнее. Я понимаю его страх. Брент ещё юнец, да ещё и омега. Против альфы ему не только не победить, - не выжить! 

\- Я знаю. Но другого выбора у нас нет. 

\- Сколько, примерно, времени у нас есть до их прибытия? 

\- Может день, может два. У них много омег и бет с детьми, так что они будут двигаться долго. 

\- Если увеличить количество тренировок, Брент сможет хотя бы продержаться дольше во время боя. 

\- Нам нельзя проиграть. Если проиграем они могут забрать наши территории и наших оборотней. Этого нельзя допустить. Учитель, Вы можете это сделать, я знаю это! Пожалуйста, натренируйте Брента, чтобы он победил! - в ледяном голосе появились нотки горечи. 

Я не хочу покидать эту стаю. Она стала моим новым домом. И не хочу видеть, как Брент умирает во время поединка. Взрослый альфа может истерзать бедного омегу прямо во время боя! И только учитель может помочь ему. Я знаю, Брент отнесётся к этому серьёзно и не допустит проигрыша. 

\- Хорошо, я постараюсь. - ответил он.


	8. Chapter 8

Прошло два дня. Стая ещё не появилась. Они либо потерялись, либо сильно дорожат беременными омегами. Хотя, по запаху было понятно, что срок у большинства большой. А я неединожды проверял это, возвращаясь на то же место. Подходить ближе к ним я опосался, - вдруг услышат мой запах и неправильно поймут. 

Зато времени на тренировки у Брента больше. Омега выкладывался на полную. Иногда юноша не мог стоять на ногах, из-за чего я часто заявлялся к учителю с гневными криками и, иногда, проклятиями. 

Но тренировки оказывали и плохое воздействие на нашего вожака. Он стал плохо питаться и поэтому похудел. Меня это тревожило. Мне приходилось следить за его питанием. Из-за худобы Брент казался очень хрупким. Сердце болело, когда я видел как омега еле ступал на ноги. 

Я тоже сильно устал. Каждое утро я поднимался на рассвете, чтобы приготовить свежее зелье для Брента. Днём не находил себе места. А потом ждал весь вечер и не ложился спать, пока не увижу, что омега дома. 

Я сильно волновался за него. Он мне, как сын. Я люблю этого милого и весёлого оборотня. И не могу представить, как его разрывает какой-нибудь альфа! Хотя представить это очень легко! И мой мозг часто представляет мне такие картинки!

***

Утром Брент снова пришёл в мою хижину за зельем. 

\- Доброе утро, Алан! - весело сказал он. Даже в таком состоянии он оставался оптимистом. 

\- Доброе. - я натянул улыбку и дал омеге стакан с зельем. 

\- Спасибо. - когда Брент выпил всё до последней капле, он отдал мне кружку. - Я пошёл на тренировки. 

Вожак вышел. А я стал перебирать все колбочки, что стоят в шкафу. Я часто так делаю, когда волнуюсь. Непонятная тревога накатила с новой силой. Наверное, это всё тренировки. Я часто волнуюсь, когда Брент идёт к своему учителю. Учитель, конечно, добрый, но строгий в обучении. 

Хотя мысли об этом утихли сами собой. Я перестал звенеть бутылочками и успокоился. Волноваться не о чем. Это всего-лишь тренировка. Убивать они друг друга не будут, учитывая, что учитель давно уже не молод. И почему я волнуюсь? Но всё равно, что-то странное происходит в моей душе. 

Чтобы успокоиться я решил прогуляться. По пути через деревню я увидел, как учитель с Брентом направляются на поле для тренировок. Я облегчённо вздохнул. Главное - это спокойствие. Оно помогает душе сохранять баланс, помогает тебе не сорваться в обрыв. 

Но иногда этот баланс сохранить очень сложно. Особенно, когда в твоей душе происходит настоящий бардак, который может задавить тебя и скинуть в этот самый обрыв. И такой бардак иногда происходит и со мной, и в моей душе. После известии о смерти родителей я начал понимать Брента. Его родители умерли из-за болезни. Мальчик потерял их в очень юном возрасте. 

Иногда я пытаюсь быть чересчур весёлым, чтобы скрыть то, что на самом деле твориться в душе. Я одеваю маску счастливого человека. Но не Брент. Он искренен. В своих чувствах, в своих словах. Наверное, я начал обожать этого мальчишку, когда понял, что у него есть то, чего нет у меня. Вроде, людей всегда притягивает то, чего у них не достаёт. 

Например, я часто замечал, что во многих семьях партнёры отличаются друг от друга чем-либо. 

Через час я вернулся. В поселении было подозрительно тихо. Я прошёл до конца деревни, но не нашёл ни единой живой души. Это сильно напомнило тот день, когда я вернулся в свою старую стаю. Из-за упоминания об этом дне, мне стало плохо. Я вспомнил лица моих мёртвых родителей и моего старшего брата. 

Ноги сами понесли меня в сторону поляны, где я успел заметить большое скопление оборотней. Я попытался посмотреть, что там происходит. Но вдруг до меня донеслись отрывки фраз, по которым я понял, что происходить: 

\- Я принимаю вызов! 

Это был голос Брента. От этих слов мне поплохело. Ноги перестали держать меня. И я бы упал. Но меня подхватили чьи-то тёплые руки. Сначала зрение помутнело. Но позже сфокусировалось на лице оборотня, что поддержал меня. 

Это оказался высокий, красивый альфа. Каштановые волосы собраны в хвост. А глаза моего любимого цвета - зелёного. Я отдёрнул себя и перестал рассматривать его. 

\- Спасибо. - немного неловко поблагодарил я и поднялся на ноги. 

\- Не за что. - улыбнулся альфа и ушёл. 

Странно. Я не видел его в нашей стае. Наверное он один из этих чужаков.


	9. Chapter 9

В тот же день я начал собирать информацию об этом оборотне. Почему-то тот факт, что завтра у Брента будет поединок и он может пострадать, или даже умереть, меня не сильно волновало. Это очень странно, так как до этого я даже боялся его на тренировки пускать, а сейчас не волнуюсь перед его смертельной битвой. 

Но когда я думаю о том альфе, все остальные мысли сразу становятся незначительными. Мне не просто понравилась его внешность или приятный мне голос, я просто влюбился в них. Жаль, правда, что запах я не успел почувствовать, - был сильно потрясён решением нашего вожака. Но его улыбка моментально согрела душу. А зелёные глаза пронзили сердце. 

В общем, после целого дня ошивания возле стаи чужаков я успел познакомиться с большинством омег и бет-женщин. Их оборотни немного отличались от наших. Эти казались более древними. Их дома, их одежда была больше приближена к изображением наших предков. И выглядели они более дикими, чем мы. Но даже так они оказались весьма дружелюбными. 

Кажется, они даже не думали, что будет после проигрыша нашего вожака. И я оказался прав, говоря про их миролюбивость. Одна из бет, её звали Миррел, рассказала, что раньше она была в другой стае, но их вожак проиграл. Миррел забрали вместе со всей стаей. Но победители не обращались к ним, как к рабам или проигравшим, а как к равным. Миррел осталась в этой стае и влюбилась в одного оборотня. Скоро у них будет свадебная церемония. 

После этого разговора стало полегче. Может их вожак и не убьёт Брента. 

Потом я продолжил докапываться до этого оборотня. И ближе к вечеру я узнал, что его зовут Йонхан. У него пока что нет омеги. Он лучший друг их вожака. И он, как оказалось, мой ровесник. Но во время своей прогулке по их лагерю я ни разу не встретился с ним. 

Когда начало темнеть я вернулся в свою хижину. И не успел сбросить тёплую мантию, в которой всегда выходил на улицу, как в дверь постучался Брент. Лицо было красным от температуры, взгляд туманный и расфокусированный, и веяло от него возбуждением. Я сразу догадался в чём дело, поэтому поспешно впихнул его в дом и закрыл дверь. 

Я уложил Брента на кровать. Сам же начал готовить зелье, которое останавливает симптомы течки. Я ещё никогда не давал его Бренту, поэтому руки тряслись и не хотели слушаться. Омега уже начал стонать в голос и метаться по кровати. Мне так хотелось побыстрее облегчить его муки, но рецепт этого не позволял. 

Наконец зелье было готово. Я влил его в рот Брента. Тело обмякло. Вожак прикрыл глаза и облегчённо вздохнул. 

\- Спасибо. 

\- Не спеши меня благодарить. - серьёзно сказал я. - Это зелье только останавливает симптомы течки. В следующий период она будет проходить намного тяжелее, чем обычно. Плюс тебе ещё прийдётся принять его завтра перед боем вместе с зельем от запаха. - я ещё раз проверил температуру. И с облегчением понял, что жар прошёл. - Тебе лучше сегодня остаться у меня. Я принесу из твоей хижины чистые вещи. 

\- Хорошо. Спасибо. - вымученно поблагодарил Брент. 

Я вышел на улицу, тихо прикрыв дверь. Все уже спят. Ночной ветер потрепал мои волосы. Как же хорош ночной, прохладный воздух. Я без приключений добрался до хижины Брента и взял пару вещей. Вышел и направился в сторону своего дома. 

Вдруг я почувствовал очень приятный запах. Но тут же встряхнул головой. Сейчас я должен проследить за самочувствием Брента, у меня нет времени стоят тут и балдеть от этого вкусного запаха сильного альфы. 

Когда я вернулся Брент уже спал. А я целую ночь не мог заснуть. Наверное волнение.


	10. Chapter 10

Утром ни один лучик солнца не смог проникнуть сквозь плотный слой дождевых туч. Прохладный ветер гулял между домиков и деревьев поселения. Я люблю такую погоду. В такие дни оборотни менее активны, поэтому с самого утра было тихо как никогда. Но после бессонной ночи такая погода оказывает усыпляющий эффект. 

Утром Брент проснулся бодрым и готовым к бою. Он сильно волновался, я это видел, но пытался всеми силами скрыть это. Я дал ему все необходимые зелья. Волчонок ещё долго метался по моей хижине, что-то обеспокоено бормоча. Но я успокоил его и пошёл вместе с вожаком на поляну, где проводят бои. 

Со временем вся оставшаяся стая подтянулась. Вскоре пришла и другая. Брент вышел ближе к середине поля и ожидал своего соперника. Наконец их вожак тоже вышел к середине поляны. Альфа окинул волчонка таким взглядом, что мне захотелось подойти к нему и ударить изо всех сил по лицу. А после его ухмылки я был готов прямо сейчас совершить задуманное. 

Он обратился в чёрного волка, а Брент в рыжеватого. Они начали ходить по кругу, смотря друг другу в глаза. Сердце стало стучать быстрее. Я, как всегда, стоял позади всей стаи и наблюдал за сражением из-под тени деревьев. Руки стали трястись. 

Брент первым понёсся на своего противника. Я дёрнулся, когда они вцепились друг другу в глотки. Я почувствовал чужую руку, которая берёт мою и переплетает наши пальцы. Приятное тепло волной проходит по моему телу, начиная от этой же руки и заканчивая пальцами ног. 

Я обернулся и увидел Йонхана. Он успокаивающе улыбался. Но я обернулся, когда услышал звук разрывающейся плоти. По шкуре чёрного волка потекла кровь. А Брент оставался цел. Почему он не пытается победить? Этот вопрос не давал мне покоя. Даже лёгкое поглаживание моей ладони не помогает успокоится. 

Но все вопросы пропали, как только я почувствовал запах Брента. Его запах доходил даже до меня, значит, у него снова течка. Глаза широко распахнулись, а тело дёрнулось от осознания этого факта. 

\- Что случилось? - ласково спросил Йонхан. 

\- Нет, ничего... - прошептал я заплетающимся языком. Я не мог оторвать глаз от поля. Чёрный волк обратился в человека, Брент тоже. И что-то стало происходить там. Теперь уже с запахом течного омеги появился и запах возбуждения, при этом возбуждение было от обоих. 

Их вожак поднял не сопртивляющегося Брента. Я сразу понял, что он потерял сознание. 

\- Простите. - я выдернул свою руку и побежал за учителем, который уже вышел из толпы испуганных оборотней. 

Я взял Брента на руки и положил на траву. 

\- Бедняга. - прошептал я, но, видимо, слишком громко. - Он испытал сильный шок. Наверное, из-за новых ощущений. - предположил я. 

Я прекрасно знаю, что во время течки к Бренту никто не прикасался, даже он сам. А я часто встречал, что после переизбытка или слишком ярких ощущений можно потерять сознание. Одним из таких морально неустойчивых во время течки омег оказался и Брент. 

Тем временем учитель куда-то отвёл вожака другой стаи, чтобы поговорить с ним наедине. Я же поднял волчонка на руки, что не составило труда, потому что он сильно похудел за эти две недели. Я собирался отнести его в свою хижину, но меня остановил Йонхан. 

\- Лучше будет, если его понесу я. - он заботливо взял с моих рук Брента. - Может покажешь, куда его отнести? 

\- Конечно. - кивнул я. - Идите за мной. 

Йонхан донёс нашего вожака до моего дома и положил его на кровать, как я и попросил. Вопросов никаких альфа не задавал, - просто оставил нас. Тем временем Брента пришли навестить пол стаи, но я никому не позволил зайти. Я задёрнул шторы и скрыл запах волчонка другими. Теперь нужно следить за ним, хотя течка в таком состоянии пройдёт терпимее. Но всё-таки нужно найти причину, почему зелье перестало действовать.


	11. Chapter 11

Брент до сих пор спит. Я сильно этим обеспокоен. Видимо, он пережил сильный шок. Но в каком-то смысле его длительный сон помогает перенести течку. Я каждый день слежу за состоянием его здоровья. Жар немного беспокоит, но это можно списать на состояние течки. 

В нашем поселении жизнь продолжается своим чередом. Все ведут себя так, будто ничего и не произошло. Но нашей стае так заведено, - если случилось что-то плохое, то забудь об этом и иди дальше. Да, это хороший девиз. Но я никак не могу к нему привыкнуть. Меня постоянно преследуют мысли о прошлом и я никак не могу их прогнать. Не могу забыть своих родителей, своего брата, всех женихов, которых пытались мне навязать. 

Вчера начался сезон сбора лечебных трав. Теперь у меня целый месяц, чтобы обновить запасы. Ещё это хороший способ разузнать о том оборотне, так как лагерь его стаи находиться у входа в лес. Вообще выходить в лес можно с любой стороны поселения, но тот является самым безопасным, потому что там уже вытоптана тропа. 

И когда ты чем-то увлечён во время прогулки, то можешь потеряться, а эта тропа покажет путь обратно в деревню. Я уже понял это по печальному опыту. Целый день бродил, пока не разожгли главный костёр. По свету огня я и вышел на дорогу. 

Так что я смогу встретить его по пути туда. От этой мысли сердце забилось быстрее. Интересно, почему? Я его до этого ни разу не встречал, мы почти не общались. Но рядом с ним не нужно слов, - я, буквально кожей чувствую тепло, исходящее от него. 

Но мою идиллию оборвал голос учителя: 

\- Алан, можно тебя на минутку? - он положил ладонь на моё плечо. - Это про Брента. 

О Бренте? Это единственное, что заставило меня отложить все дела и зайти в хижину старого оборотня. Она почти ничем не отличалась от хижины нашего вожака. Но была одна отличающая деталь. То есть, один. Этот темноволосый волк, - это был вожак той стаи. Я не относился к нему с особой любовью, потому что из-за него Брент сейчас в отключке. Но я не подал вида. Только сел напротив него. 

\- Это господин Элтиль, вожак стаи северных волков. - представил этого гада учитель. 

\- Приятно познакомиться. - холодно отозвался я. 

\- Алан, у господина Элтиля есть предложение, как решить все те проблемы, которые он нам доставил из-за поединка. 

\- Вы имеете ввиду состояние Брента? 

\- Да. - ответил Элтиль. - Так как я победил вашего вожака, то имею право предъявить вам свои условия. 

\- Так как господин Элтиль узнал о том, что Брент омега, он решил сделать его своим мужем. - пояснил учитель. А я от таких заявлений вскочил на ноги. 

\- Что?! 

\- Это наилучший вариант, Алан. - заткнул меня учитель. - Брент выполнит приказ господина Элтиля. Ещё он получит наши территории, как муж вожака. 

\- Но это же не справедливо по отношению к Бренту! - как мог, возражал я. 

\- Я так не думаю. - я посмотрел на чёрного волка. На его лице появилась самодовольная улыбочка. 

\- Это почему же? - из-за злости я позабыл обо всех правилах приличия, поэтому повысил голос. 

\- Потому что я чувствую, что он - мой истинный. 

Я на минуту завис. Что он сказал? Истинный. Бренту посчастливилось встретить своего истинного. Это же просто великолепная новость! Это же такое счастье! 

\- Что ж ты сразу-то не сказал? - тон стал дружелюбнее. - Тогда Бренту очень повезло! 

После этого маленького совещания я наконец пошёл в лес. К сожалению, по дороге на безопасную тропу мне не встретился Йонхан. Я тяжело вздохнул. Этот оборотень занял все мои мысли. Судя по запаху, он холостяк. Значит, омеги у него нет и я могу привлечь его внимание. Но чем я смогу отличиться от остальных, кто пытается за ним приударить? Да, знаю, выражение очень грубое, но по-другому я это назвать не могу. 

Я ушёл в свои мысли и не заметил, как меня окликнули. Я обнаружил чужое присутствие только когда чья-то рука легла на моё плечо. Я резко развернул голову и увидел Йонхана. 

\- Здравствуйте. - вежливо поздоровался я, не отрывая взгляда от альфы. 

\- Здравствуйте. - ответил оборотень. - Простите, я вас напугал, наверное. 

\- Нет, что вы. 

\- Вы здесь гуляете? 

\- Нет. Мне нужно собрать травы. Я - лекарь. 

Я даже не заметил, как началась беседа. Мы много говорили о лесе, о своих стаях и вожаках. Потом Йонхан предложил мне помочь. Но мы так увлеклись своими разговорами. В итоге, мы вернулись в поселение затемно и ничего не нарвали. Но я был счастлив повести так много времени с этим оборотнем. С ним так приятно и хорошо.


	12. Chapter 12

На следующее утро я решил пойти в обход, - а то встречу Йонхана и снова не наберу трав. Да, с альфой провести время хотелось, но нельзя забывать об оборотнях, которым понадобятся эти травы для лечения. К своему сожалению, я не эгоист, и не могу думать только о своём состоянии. Думаю, это мне передалось от моего папы-омеги. Он всегда учил меня думать в первую очередь о других, только потом, - о себе. 

К обеду я вернулся уставший. Обувь, каким-то магическим образом, промокла, хотя земля была сухая. Это ещё раз подтверждает, что я не самый удачливый оборотень. Ноги просто отваливались, - так долго я ходил. Ещё я сильно вспотел, не смотря на то, что никаких энергичных действий не совершал. 

В поселении было тихо. Видимо, все сейчас сидят в своих хижинах и кушают. Или после плотного обеда завалились спать. Но меня это не сильно волнует. Сейчас я думаю только о том, чтобы окунуться в прохладную воду. Дни не очень холодные, поэтому я смогу окунуться в озере неподалёку. Оно такое маленькое, что по размерам походит на баню. 

Я зашёл в свою хижину, оставил там травы и взял чистую одежду. 

На озере тоже было тихо и спокойно. Был слышен, разве что, редкий шелест листьев. Солнце не отражалось в воде, только светло-серое небо. 

Я стянул с себя одежду и начал постепенно заходить в воду. Прохладная и такая приятная. Она была настолько прозрачной, что я мог разглядеть каждый камешек на дне. Мне так нравиться чувствовать, как кожи касаются водоросли, что росли ближе к берегу. 

Я задержал дыхание и погрузился под воду. Теперь уже голова и лицо почувствовали этот приятный холод. Я люблю погружаться на самое дно и плавать там, пока воздух не закончится. Почему-то под водой меня не мучают никакие мысли. Поэтому, когда голова раскалывается от их переизбытка, я прихожу на это озеро и плаваю, пока не стемнеет. С этим местом не связано никаких воспоминаний. Это просто моё место для отдыха. 

Маленькие рыбки проскользнули от меня так близко, что я почувствовал колебание воды. Водоросли щекотали лодыжки. Озеро хоть и маленькое, но глубокое. 

Воздух в лёгких закончился. Я оттолкнулся ногами от земли и выплыл на поверхность. Лёгкий ветерок прошёлся по моему телу. Я протёр глаза и посмотрел вокруг. Лицо тут же покраснело, когда я обнаружил у берега реки Йонхана. 

Оборотень смотрел на меня с удивлением. Потом он отвернулся и начал извиняться: 

\- Простите, я не хотел вас смущать. 

\- Не волнуйтесь. - Я вышел на берег и завернулся в свою мантию, как в халат. 

\- Алан, прости. Я не должен был смотреть на тебя. - продолжал Йонхан, не решаясь посмотреть на меня. И меня это немного бесило. 

\- Да не голый я уже, можешь повернуться. 

Оборотень наконец повернулся. Сначала взгляд был немного виноватым, но потом выражение его лица изменилось. Даже не знаю, как назвать эту эмоцию. Восхищение? Нет. Обожание? Даже не так. Любовь?


	13. Chapter 13

Та эмоция в глазах Йонхана не даёт мне покоя. Я так и не понял, что она означает. А предположения были самые разные и самые невероятные. Но это не может быть любовью. Сколько мы с ним знакомы? Два дня? Три? За такой короткий период времени невозможно влюбиться. Можно испытывать симпатию, но никак не любить. 

Да и как понять, что ты влюблён? Многие мои знакомые говорят, что это невероятно прекрасное чувство. Ты чувствуешь головокружительную лёгкость, трепет сердца возле твоего любимого, думаешь только о нём и не хочешь расставаться с ним не на секунду. Может, я тоже влюблён в этого оборотня. 

Но я же не постоянно о нём думаю. Вспоминаю, когда ничем не занят. И лёгкости я никакой не чувствую, да и трепета сердце нет. Наверное я ошибаюсь и на самом деле не было никакого особенного взгляда. 

Жаль, что теперь я не смогу успокоить свои мысли в озере. С ним теперь связано воспоминание, которое я хочу сохранить, оставить в своей памяти на долгие годы, а может быть до самой смерти. 

Так, с разрывающейся от размышлений головой, я пошёл в лес. Сегодня капал мелкий дождик. Капли стукались о пожелтевшие листья, что ещё оставались на деревьях, наполняя лес звуками. Холодный ветер гулял среди деревьев и дул мне в лицо. Витал запах свежести. В такую погоду очень удобно собирать травы, - солнце не припекает. 

Я быстро закончил это дело. Возвращаться не хотелось. В моей хижине очень одиноко, хоть там и лежит Брент. Но он никак не просыпается, - меня это беспокоит. Я пытался разбудить его всеми известными мне способами. Ничего не вышло. 

Но дождь стал усиливаться. Я побежал в поселение. Как только я вышел в деревню, дождь прекратился. Я был готов стукнуться головой о ствол дерева. Теперь возвращаться в лес нет смысла, а я так хотел ещё немного там погулять. Как же мне не везёт. 

\- Здравствуйте. - ко мне подошёл Элтиль. 

\- Здравствуйте. - сейчас я уже не испытывал неприязнь к этому оборотню. 

\- Как там Брент? - ненавязчиво начал он беседу. 

\- Всё ещё спит. Меня это беспокоит. Уже четвёртый день он не просыпается. 

\- Могу я его навестить? 

\- Конечно. - кивнул я. 

Мы зашли в хижину. На кровати лежал Брент. Он спокойно спал. Мне пришлось снять с него всю одежду, поэтому его тело прикрывало только одеяло. Я даже заметил как взгляд Элтиля гуляет по телу омеги. Но не начал возмущаться насчёт этого. Всё-таки будущий муж. 

\- Его запах не до конца восстановился, поэтому вы его не ощущаете. - предупредил я. 

Элтиль начал рассматривать лицо Брента. А я отвёл глаза, потому что глазеть - неприлично. В окне я увидел Йонхана. Вокруг него ходила толпа омег, знакомых и не знакомых. Конечно, на такого каждый набросится. И какая-то ненависть пробудилась ко всем этим омегам. Неужели это ревность? Нет, он не мой альфа, мы просто хорошо с ним общаемся и всё. Но он единственный, кто меня устраивает. Красивый, общительный, добрый. Мой идеал. 

\- Простите, я выйду. - я рванул на улицу, забыв накинуть мантию. 

\- Здравствуй, Алан. - Йонхан тут же меня заметил. 

\- Здравствуй. Ты не мог бы мне помочь? - я сразу приступил к делу. 

\- Конечно. 

Я вытащил альфу из толпы "поклонников" и повёл его в лес. 

\- Так с чем тебе помочь? - спросил он. 

\- Я должен тебе кое-что сказать. - я развернулся к нему лицом. 

Сердце начало биться быстрее. В ушах зазвенело. Кровь ударила в виски. Лицо запылало. Я приблизил своё лицо к его лицу. И губы коснулись его губ. Я отстранился и убежал. Как же так получилось?! Я сам от себя такого не ожидал! Как я мог такое сделать?! 

Я вернулся в хижину и улыбка вернулась. Брент проснулся! Я был так рад! И эти терзающие воспоминания о нашем поцелуе показались мне не такими ужасными.


	14. Chapter 14

\- О, Брент! Ты очнулся! - я улыбнулся. Тревога куда-то пропала. Я подошёл к кровати и спросил: 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

\- Двигаться трудно. И голова немного кружится. - ответил юноша. 

\- Это всё пройдёт. - отмахнулся я. - Ты пролежал так три дня. Течка закончилась. Теперь немного отваров попьёшь и будешь как новенький. 

Брент посмотрел за моё плечо. Видимо, на Элтиля. Какое-то подозрение появилось на его лице. Я не мог понять, почему он так странно смотрит на вожака. И меня осенило. Омега же проспал всё это время и ничего не знает. Я уже собирался посвятить его в суть происходящего, но его лицо покраснело. Я немного опешил. 

\- Что случилось? Неужели у тебя температура? - я положил руку на его лоб и тут же убрал. Брент, наверное, вспомнил тот инцидент вовремя боя. Я повернулся к Элтилю. - Вы не могли бы выйти? Брент смущается. 

\- Ничего я не смущаюсь! - зло сказал он. Брент гневно посмотрел на альфу. - И вообще, что случилось за те три дня, что я спал? 

\- Как бы вам объяснить, дорогой вожак? - я часто называл так омегу, чтобы разредить обстановку, но сейчас это не помогло. Я начал крутить пальцами, думая, как осторожно преподнести всю информацию. - Ты проиграл бой, и та стая имеет право забрать наши земли да и нас тоже. Но они пока что только разместились рядом с нашим поселением, так как господин Элтиль не признал себя до конца победителем. 

\- Господин Элтиль? - переспросил Брент. 

\- Это он. - я кивнул в сторону альфы. - А ещё он узнал твою тайну... 

\- Ну, это я уже понял. 

\- Но это ещё не всё. - продолжил я. - Элтиль хочет, чтобы ты... - я никак не мог выговорить это. Вдруг у Брента снова будет шок? Но альфа облегчил эту задачу, договорив за меня: 

\- Стал моим мужем. 

Брент снова покраснел. Сначала я подумал, что он снова вспомнил ту сцену. Но в глазах отразился гнев. Я понял, что сейчас юноша будет бесноваться на этот счёт, и оказался прав. 

\- Я не согласен! - Брент вскочил с кровати. Одеяло, которым я его накрыл упало. Омега снова покраснел, но уже от смущения. И, рыкнув:

\- И не пялься на меня! - стал натягивать одеяло обратно. 

Обычно, Брент очень спокойный и тихий, но если его разозлить, он становится нервным, злобным и крикливым. Такое происходит очень редко. Но когда происходит, его невозможно успокоить. И не пришлось разъяснить такую реакцию Элтилю. 

\- Господин Элтиль, Брент хотел сказать, что ему не нравится такое быстрое решение его будущего. - спокойно сказал я. 

\- Мне не просто не нравится! Я возмущён! - продолжал гневаться омега. - Это было не честно и подло. Из-за тебя я потерял сознание! Да ты меня чуть не изнасиловал! 

Дверь открылась и в хижину зашёл учитель. Я был рад его появлению, так как в таких ситуациях только он мог успокоить злого омегу. 

\- Учитель, скажите, что он не имеет права заставлять меня стать его мужем! - сразу начал жаловаться юноша. И этот ребёнок вожак целой стаи. 

\- Прости, Брент, помочь ничем не могу. - пожал плечами учитель. - Он победил, и по законам стаи ты обязан... 

\- Но он победил не честно! - прервал его омега. - Я не собираюсь становиться его мужем! Я ведь даже не знаю его! 

Брент, как и я, был против таких браков. Но это был другой случай. Потом он поймёт. 

\- Ничего, мы это уладим. - сказал Элтиль. - Я даю тебе две недели. А пока мы останемся здесь. 

\- Что?! Нет! - возразил юноша. 

\- Брент, - твёрдо сказал учитель. - Ты будешь вести себя, как воспитанный омега и дашь господину Элтилю шанс. И не спорь! 

Вскоре все покинули мой дом. А я решил не выходить. Не хотелось встретиться с Йонханом. Думаю, он тоже не захочет меня видеть. Но его губы до сих ощущались.


	15. Chapter 15

На следующий день снова пошёл мелкий дождь. Лёгкий туман накрыл землю. Сегодня было холоднее, чем вчера, поэтому я решил не рисковать своим здоровьем и остаться в своей хижине. Тут было тепло и уютно, хоть и одиноко. 

Я смотрел в окно и думал, как мне быть с Йонханом. Даже если он не будет злиться, я не смогу придумать нормального оправдания моим действиям. Я сам не знаю, почему я это сделал. Ревность? Не только. Ревность не может исходить из ниоткуда. Нужна причина. Обычно ревнуют тех, кого ты любишь. Но это не любовь. Невозможно так быстро влюбиться. И полюбить. 

Мои мысли прервал стук в дверь. Я поднялся со стула. Открыл дверь. На пороге стоял учитель Брента. 

\- Доброе утро, учитель. - я пропустил оборотня. - Что-то случилось? 

\- Да, кое-что случилось. Говорят, люди стали агрессивнее относиться к оборотням. 

\- Правда? 

\- Да. Говорят, на западе люди начали охотиться на нас. Одна стая уже потеряла половину своих волков. 

\- Нам стоит беспокоиться? 

\- Нет. Если объединить силы Элтиля и Брента. 

Учитель поменял выражение лица. Сначала он выглядел чересчур озабоченным, а теперь расслабился. 

\- Кстати, Алан, кто тот альфа, с которым ты гулял не так давно? 

\- Это Йонхан. Он лучший друг господина Элтиля. 

\- И как он тебе? 

\- Ну, он... - я остановился. Хитрый старик. Наверняка знает что-то чего знать не должен. - А почему вы спрашиваете? 

\- Зная тебя, Алан, я бы не поверил, что ты полезешь целоваться с первым встречных альфой. 

Щёки запылали. Теперь я выгляжу не хуже, чем Брент вчера. 

\- Как вы узнали? 

\- Как бы сказать? Я очень тихо хожу. - он подмигнул. Меня увидели с Йонханом. При чем увидел нас учитель. 

\- Только никому не говорите. - попросил я. 

\- Зачем такая скрытность, Алан? Это же хорошо, что ты нашел себе альфу. - недоуменно спросил учитель. 

\- Дело в том, что я не совсем уверен в своих чувствах. Мне нравится проводить с ним время, но я не думаю, что это любовь. 

\- Тогда зачем его поцеловал? 

\- Не знаю. 

В дверь постучали. Я уже собирался встать, но меня остановил учитель. Он сам открыл дверь. Я услышал голос Брента. 

\- Доброе утро, учитель. А что вы тут делаете? 

\- Брент, зачем ты сюда пришёл? - спросил оборотень. 

\- За зельем от запаха. 

После этих слов я подскочил с места. Я оттолкнул учителя и укоряюще посмотрел на юношу. 

\- Нет, нет, нет! Ещё чего! Теперь зелье тебе не понадобиться. Из-за него и так пошатнулось твоё здоровье. 

\- Но... 

\- Никаких "но"! Тебе больше не нужно скрывать свой запах, Брент! И это не обсуждается! Но теперь ты должен пить зелье из мандрагоры. 

\- Зачем? - омега прошёл в хижину и сел на табуретку. 

\- Теперь у тебя есть жених. - как маленькому ребёнку начал объяснять я. - Значит вам нужны дети. Ты же должен всё знать. А из-за зелья, которое ты принимал до этого, родоспособность сильно ухудшилась. Это зелье поможет его восстановить. 

Я протянул ему стакан. Брент его выпил и вернул мне стакан. 

\- А теперь быстро к своему будущему супругу. - я выгнал его из своей хижины. 

\- Может, тоже пойдёшь к своему будущему супругу? - ехидно спросил учитель. 

\- Не шутите так. - я покраснел.


	16. Chapter 16

Туман развеялся. Небо стало светлее. И мне резко захотелось выйти на улицу. Но я дал себе обещание, что не покину этого дома. А всё из-за меня же. Встречаться с Йонханом отчаянно не хотелось. Особенно теперь, когда проблемы Брента решились, мой мозг решил вспомнить мои. 

Но ведь мала вероятность, что я встречу альфу. Деревня у нас большая, плюс ещё и лагерь другой стаи. А если я сразу пойду в лес, то вообще скроюсь от его глаз. А если встречу, то снова убегу. Всё-таки я уже успел узнать свою максимальную скорость, когда сбежал после нашего поцелуя. 

Я решительно кивнул, мысленно одобряя план своих действий. Накинул мантию и вышел из хижины. Все оборотни уже выбрались из своих домов и занялись делом. А я пошёл в сторону леса, пытаясь не оглядываться по сторонам, а то вдруг кому-нибудь поговорить со мной захочется. 

Я наконец дошёл до леса и выдохнул с облегчением. Здесь мало кто гуляет. Обычно в лес ходят для охоты или осмотра территории. Маленькие дети всегда остаются в деревне, а их родители следят за ними. Это раньше оборотни были дикими зверями, которые жили в лесу со своими стаями, часто переходили с места на место и спали под открытым небом. Сейчас же мы изменились. Оборотни теперь строят дома, живут в деревнях и редко покидают насиженное место. Мы стали более цивилизованными. 

Единственное, что в нас осталось от предков - это инстинкт. Инстинкт, который заставляет альф и бет-мужчин охотиться на омег и бет-женщин. Инстинкт помогает нам защищать свою семью. И из-за этого чёртового инстинкта меня тянет к Йонхану! Ну почему я так глупо поступил? Мне тридцать лет, а ума так и не набрался за это время! 

Всё-таки это ужасно, - поцеловать кого-то и сбежать. При чём я сделал это так неожиданно, для меня это было вдвойне неожиданно. Нужно было хотя бы объясниться, зачем я это сделал. Теперь меня мучает совесть. И в голову пробралась ещё более глупая мысль: "Нужно бы с ним встретиться." 

И я подумал, что эта мысль весьма хороша. Поэтому я пошёл через лес в лагерь другой стаи. Но я не успел дойти, издалека увидел фигуру Йонхана. Он двигался прямо ко мне. Я замер на месте. Когда альфа стал ближе, я увидел его озабоченное выражение лица. 

\- Алан, я бы хотел с тобой поговорить. Не убегай, пожалуйста. - он встал передо мной и серьёзным тоном начал разговор. 

\- Йонхан, если ты насчёт того поцелуя, то прости меня пожалуйста. Я не знаю, почему я это сделал. - затараторил я, опустив голову. - Прости за моё странное поведение. Только не злись на меня, пожалуйста. 

\- Алан, я не злюсь. - альфа удивлённо уставился на меня. - Я наоборот очень счастлив. 

\- Что? 

\- Знаешь, я встречал много омег, но ни с кем из них не чувствовал себя так хорошо, как с тобой. 

\- Стой. О чём ты говоришь? 

\- Об этом. 

Йонхан прикоснулся к моим губам своими. Я застыл. Его прикосновения такие приятные, а губы тёплые. Он обнял меня за талию и сильнее прижал меня к себе. Так хорошо и спокойно в его объятиях. Но Йонхан не остановился, - альфа проник языком в мой рот и стал творить там что-то просто невероятное. А когда воздух в лёгких закончился, он отпустил меня. 

В нос сразу ударил запах дыма. 

\- Ты это чувствуешь? - спросил я. 

\- Пахнет дымом. - обеспокоено ответил Йонхан. - Быстрее, пошли к деревне. 

Когда мы добежали до поселения, Брент закончил свою работу. Он впитал огонь в себя. Но это его сильно утомило и он снова упал в обморок. Но Элтиль не растерялся и подхватил волчонка. Когда я увидел бледное лицо, то тяжело выдохнул: 

\- Божечки! - я перехватил тело Брента и положил на траву. 

\- Что с ним? - спросил мрачно чёрный оборотень. 

Я положил ладонь на лоб омеги и смахнул слипшиеся волосы. 

\- Температуры нет. - я взял его тонкое запястье и проверил пульс. - С ним всё в порядке. - я улыбнулся и посмотрел на учителя и Элтиля. - Он просто сильно устал и нуждается в отдыхе. Сейчас Брент спит. Нам лучше его не беспокоить, но нужно отнести его в мою хижину. 

Я посмотрел на оборотня, который вместо того, чтобы пронести своего будущего супруга, глазел по сторонам. Сначала я ждал, когда же он соизволит обратить внимание на омегу и на меня, но моего терпения не хватило:

\- Чего смотришь? Помоги отнести его! 

Учитель неодобряюще посмотрел на меня. Я не обратил на это внимание. Элтиль наконец поднял Брента к себе на руки и пошёл за мной в хижину. Когда мы зашли, я указал на кровать, и чёрный оборотень уложил омегу и укрыл одеялом. 

\- Спасибо за помощь. - тихо сказал я. - Я так рад, что у Брента такой заботливый альфа. Раньше никто не подходил к нему с признанием в любви. А он так волновался из-за этого. И его отец тоже беспокоился. Всё же Брент достойный младший муж, но многих отталкивает его необычность. 

\- Так значит, за ним ещё не ухаживал, как за будущем мужем? 

\- Да. Поэтому он не знает как реагировать на те или иные действия. Но он очень добрый и всегда ответит на твои чувства. Я это знаю. Он всегда приходил ко мне, скрашивал одиночество. Когда остальные приходили только во время недугов. 

Элтиль немного опешил, видимо от моей откровенности. 

\- А где ваш альфа? - спросил он. 

\- У меня нет альфы. - соврал я.


	17. Chapter 17

В тот же день Брент очнулся. Я дал ему пару настоев и отпустил домой, отдохнуть. Элтиль пошёл вместе с ним. Но через маленький промежуток времени чёрный волк вернулся, сказав что с омегой снова что-то не так. Я побежал в его хижину. Оказалось, что у волчонка сбой в организме и из-за этого началась течка. Я вытолкал альфу, так как заметил его возбуждение, и запер дверь. Вышел я только на закате и посоветовал Элтилю не заходить. 

На следующее утро я встал очень поздно. Наверное, это было уже не утро, а обед. Всю ночь я думал о вчерашнем. Не только о пожаре в деревне, но и о нашем разговоре с Йонханом. В общем-то я понял, что он хотел сказать. 

Но я сам не уверен в своих чувствах к нему. Хотя тот поцелуй заставил меня усомниться в том, что я не испытываю к нему симпатию. Но это ведь не любовь. И я не смогу ответить на его чувства. Я поклялся, что буду любить только своего альфу, а Йонхан не мой альфа, я это чувствую. Все говорят, что пара должна ощущать друг к другу невероятную тягу. 

А к нему меня тянет только потому что мне с ним интересно. А может я просто путаю и на самом деле меня вправду тянет к оборотню? Но почему его запах не возбуждает меня? Я иногда беседую с Брентом об Элтиле, и волчонок честно признаётся, что его влечёт к вожаку не только в моральном, но и физическом плане. 

Может дать ему шанс? Всё-таки мне уже тридцать, я должен задуматься о семье и детях. Не всю же жизнь одному в хижине сидеть. Поэтому я вышел на улицу и решительным шагом направился в сторону лагеря. Йонхан обнаружился быстро. Я оттащил его в лес. 

\- Йонхан, я хочу поговорить с тобой. Вчера, когда ты меня поцеловал, я понял, что мне это нравится. Не только твои прикосновения, просто твоё присутствие доставляет мне массу удовольствия. И я буду не против, если ты будешь относиться ко мне не просто как к хорошему знакомому. - быстро выговорил я. 

\- Алан, - прошептал альфа и снова меня поцеловал. Мне так приятно. Думаю, я сделал верный выбор. 

После мы решили погулять по лесу. Почти на каждом шагу мы чмокались. И я был так счастлив. Через час или два мы вышли на поляну. Я лёг в центре, подставляя лицо солнцу, а Йонхан присоединился ко мне. Сегодняшний день напоминает лето. Оно было не так давно, но я уже забыл то мягкое тепло солнечных дней. 

\- Йонхан? 

\- Да? 

\- Тебе когда-нибудь рассказывали про истинные пары? 

\- Да. А тебе? 

\- Да. Я даже мечтал встретить своего альфу. Даже от претендентов на роль моего супруга отказывался, потому что хотел быть только с ним. И знаешь, что? 

\- Что? 

\- Я его нашёл. - я улыбнулся и снова поцеловал оборотня. 

Альфа приобнял меня за талию и прижал к своей груди. Он провёл ладонью по моей шеи, спустился к ключицам и залез под рубашку. Я судорожно выдохнул. 

\- Йонхан, подожди... 

\- Что случилось? 

\- Да. Я ещё не готов к этому. Давай позже. Сегодня вечером. 

\- Хорошо. - улыбнулся альфа и снова меня поцеловал. - Но до этого я хочу спросить тебя кое о чём. 

\- И о чём же? - заинтересовался я. 

\- Я хочу знать о тебе чуть больше. 

\- Хорошо. - кивнул я и начал рассказ. - Раньше я жил в другой стае. Мой отец был вожаком. И когда я повзрослел, он начал искать мне жениха. Только мне это не нравилось. Я хотел быть только со своим альфой. И однажды ему это надоело. И он нашёл какого-то оборотня, привёл в наш дом и сказал, чтобы мы поставили друг другу метки на следующий день. И я сбежал. Нашёл эту стаю и стал здесь лекарем. Вот и вся история. 

\- Значит, ты всё это время дожидался меня? - недоуменно спросил он. 

\- Да. - ответил я.


	18. Chapter 18

Вечером. Это случится вечером. Наконец я перестану быть один. И у меня будет семья. Но какой-то страх появился в душе, когда я подумал об этом. Это же больно терять девственность не в течку. Но я уверен в Йонхане. И я хочу, чтобы у нас была семья. Я хочу остаться с ним. И всю жизнь быть вместе. 

Вечером мы пошли к главному костру. Обычно я сажусь позади всех и наблюдаю за оборотнями. Но сегодня Йонхан уговорил меня сесть поближе к огню. Я согласился. Мой альфа оказался прав. У костра было теплее и приятнее находиться. Оборотень обнимал меня, иногда целовал в шею. 

\- Знаешь, раньше я никогда не сидел так близко к главному костру. - сказал я, наблюда за танцем огня. 

\- Правда? Почему? - отозвался Йонхан. 

\- Просто, когда я смотрел на эти счастливые пары, которые смотрели на костёр, мне казалось, что я лишний. Но сейчас всё по-другому. 

\- Алан, ты точно уверен? 

\- Конечно. Я так долго ждал своего альфу. И вот он, наконец рядом со мной. 

\- Тогда пошли. - Йонхан встал, поднимая и меня. 

\- Куда? 

Но на мой вопрос не последовало ответа. Я молча следовал за оборотнем, гадая, что же он мне устроил. Спустя минуту я понял, что знаю это место. Даже в темноте я смог разобрать знакомые очертания. И этот путь ведёт к моему любимому озеру. 

Лунный свет отражался в воде. Но даже так было видно дно. Со всех сторон доносились песни кузнечиков. 

\- Красиво, правда? - спросил меня Йонхан. 

\- Очень. - заворожено ответил я. 

Альфа потянул меня за руку, и мы подошли ближе к озеру. Йонхан сел у самого берега, а я на его колени. Мне так нравится просто сидеть с ним, любоваться природой, разговаривать. Я часто слушал об истинных парах и не мог поверить, что они так быстро находят общий язык. А сейчас я сам готов отдаться этому альфе, хотя с момента нашего знакомства прошло чуть больше недели. 

\- Алан, ты действительно этого хочешь? - прервал тишину голос Йонхана. Я знаю, почему альфа так волнуется. Омегам очень больно терять девственность не во время течки. 

\- Да. - решительно прошептал я. - Я хочу, чтобы ты поставил метку. Хочу остаться с тобой. 

Йонхан уложил меня спиной на землю и поцеловал меня. Как всегда - нежно, но при этом он добавил в этот поцелуй страсть. И я ответил ему. Тем временем альфа начал водить руками по моему телу, залезая под одежду. У него холодные руки. Говорят, что у людей с холодными руками горячие сердца. Те, кто так говорят, правы. У Йонхана такое горячее сердце. Даже под одеждой чувствуется как оно стучит. 

Холодные подушечки пальцев прикоснулись к основанию моего члена, из-за чего я прерывисто выдохнул. Йонхан оторвался от моих губ и стал снимать с меня одежду. Сначала он стянул мою мантию, потом рубашку, и в самом конце штаны вместе с обувью. Он делал это так медленно, что я смог пересчитать каждый шов. 

Альфа снова поцеловал меня и переместился на шею и ключицы. Тепло разливалось по всему телу и задерживалось в области паха. Йонхан спустился ещё ниже. Из глаз посыпались звёздочки, когда он провёл языком по моему члену. Я громко застонал. А когда он полностью заглотил его, я был готов кричать от удовольствия. Это превосходно! Никогда не испытывал подобного! 

Йонхан продолжил свои действия. Он стал двигаться вверх-вниз. А я стонал так громко, что казалось вся стая уже услышала. 

Пока я наслаждался невероятным ощущением жара, альфа просунул в меня один палец, который остался мною незамечен. Второй палец так же незаметно оказался внутри меня. Йонхан начал двигать ими, растягивая меня. Но я ничего не замечал. Сейчас я был сосредоточен только на невероятно приятных ощущениях и глазах альфы, который смотрел на меня. Это так смущающе, но так мило. Он отпустил мой член и начал выцеловывать мне лицо.

\- Прости, если будет больно. - прошептал Йонхан. Я уже морально и физически подготовился к боли. Но почувствовал лишь дискомфорт. 

\- Всё нормально? - спросил альфа шепотом. 

\- Да, продолжай. - ответил я и улыбнулся. 

Йонхан сделал толчок. Теперь было действительно больно. Он распирал меня изнутри. Второй толчок был ещё мучительнее. Третий оказался просто адским. Я немного скривился. Йонхан остановился, давая мне привыкнуть к неприятным ощущением. Спустя несколько минут я кивнул. Альфа понял мой жест и продолжил двигаться. 

Невероятная вспышка удовольствия и возбуждения прошлись по телу. Я чуть не задохнулся. Толчки продолжались. Я стонал и кричал от удовольствия и счастья, а Йонхан покрывал всё моё тело поцелуями. 

Вскоре я кончил. Моё тело даже стало лёгким как пёрышко, но тут же потяжелело. Йонхан тоже кончил, наполняя меня спермой. Он вышел и, обняв меня, лёг на траву. Я обнял его в ответ. 

\- Тебе понравилось? - снова прошептал он. 

\- Да, очень. - я улыбнулся и чмокнул его в нос.


	19. Chapter 19

Я наслаждался сладким сном. Но даже так я чувствовал тёплые руки Йонхана, которые притягивали меня к оборотню. И было так приятно ощущать как моя кожа прикасается к его. Его запах так близко, и я могу вдыхать его пока не задохнусь. У меня даже ничего не болит, хотя мне часто рассказывали, что после первого раза будет болеть попа. 

Я улыбнулся сквозь сон и сильнее прижался к альфе. А он поцеловал меня в лоб и сказал: 

\- Доброе утро. 

\- Доброе. - просипел я и попытался открыть глаза. Как только я это сделал, передо мной появилось лицо Йонхана. 

\- Как спалось? 

\- С тобой? Очень хорошо. 

Но всю идиллию прервал стук в дверь. Я испугано замер и прислушался. За дверью разговаривали Брент и Элтиль. И у меня появилось ощущение, будто меня застали в воровстве. Йонхан почувствовал мою тревогу, поэтому тоже притих. Я встал с кровати и стал спешно натягивать одежду, которая была аккуратно сложена на табуретке. Когда я уже оделся, то понял что здесь слишком холодно. Поэтому я накинул тёплую шкуру. Я подошёл к двери и открыл её так, чтобы никто не смог увидеть внутреннюю часть дома. На пороге действительно стояли оба вожака. 

\- Доброе утро. - немного лениво поздоровался я. 

\- Доброе. - ответили они. 

\- Зачем пожаловали? - я потянулся, так как только сейчас понял, что всё ещё хочу спать. ( И я имею ввиду не только сон. )

\- Вы сказали мне каждый день приходить за зельем, чтобы восстановить здоровье. - ответил омега. 

\- Ах, да. - я немного залюбовался их парой. Они хорошо смотрятся вместе. Я был готов запустить их в хижину, но вспомнил, почему сразу этого не сделал. - Сейчас принесу. 

Я прикрыл дверь и начал метаться по домику, ища ингредиенты. Только сейчас я заметил, что шторы на окнах были зашторены, поэтому внутри было так темно. Но я решил на этом не концентрироваться. Быстро сварганив зелье, вышел и отдал его Бренту. Волчонок выпил его и вернул мне кружку. 

\- Ну что ж, удачи в поисках. - попрощался я и снова скрылся за дверью. 

Я вернулся к кровати и упал прямо в объятия Йонхана. Альфа тоже был уже одет. 

\- Прости, забыл, что Брент приходит каждое утро. Да и я проспал. - забормотал я. 

\- Ничего. Но, почему ты решил скрыть моё присутствие в твоём доме? - с неким подозрением спросил альфа. Я замялся, но ответил: 

\- Понимаешь, это будет немного неожиданно для Брента. Он никогда не видел рядом со мной альфу. Плюс, немного неловко показывать, чем мы вчера занимались. И я лишь скрыл улики. 

\- Всё равно Элтилю было всё понятно. - усмехнулся Йонхан. Он, видимо, на меня не обижается. - Твой запах изменился, поэтому любой поймёт, чем мы занимались. 

Я покраснел. Невероятно! Даже во время секса я так сильно не краснел! Краснее быть уже не может. 

\- И мы сможем в любое время повторить. Но было бы просто потрясающе, если бы мы повторили это в твою течку. - лукаво сказал альфа. 

\- Я бы не отказался. - так же лукаво произнес я и снова поцеловал его. - Но мне бы хотелось сначала с тобой погулять. Собирайся! - я слез с Йонхана, скинул со своих плеч тёплую шкуру и одел мантию. А мой альфа молодец. И помыл меня после вчерашнего, и в хижину принёс, и одежду аккуратненькой сложил. 

\- Я уже собран. Куда пойдём? 

\- Я должен показать тебе одну нашу достопримечательность. 

Мы вышли из моей хижины. Оказалось, что проспал я не так уж и долго. Солнце уже светило, но утренняя чистота до сих пор ощущалась в воздухе. Йонхан взял меня за руку, и мы пошли через деревню. На пути нам встретились знакомые мне омеги. Они лишь поздоровались и пошли дальше. 

Я разглядел среди высокой травы еле заметную тропинку. Приходилось постоянно следить за ней, чтобы не попутать направление. Среди золота листьев показалось чёрное пятно. Это был огромный камень, на котором высечены законы стаи. Я рассказал об этом Йонхану. Водя по изображениям, объяснял что это значит. И альфа внимательно слушал меня. 

\- Когда я перешёл в эту стаю, первое, что мне сказали, так это выучить обозначение каждого изображения и следовать их правилам. - закончил я рассказ. 

\- Здорово. У нас такого нет. - сказал Йонхан, рассматривая высеченные рисунки. 

\- В моей прошлой стае тоже такого не было. Но мне нравится, что здесь к детям с любой кровью относятся, как к родным. 

\- Алан, а какое у тебя происхождение? 

\- Я чистокровный оборотень. - спокойно ответил я. - А у тебя? 

\- Мои родители оборотни, но дедушка был человеком. 

Мы замолчали. Его пальцы переплелись с моими. 

\- Алан, тебя что-то тревожит? - неожиданно спросил Йонхан. 

\- Что? - я немного опешил от такого вопроса. - О чём ты? 

\- Когда ты смотришь на это изображение, - альфа показал на рисунок двух родителей. - У тебя в глазах появляется печаль. 

\- Дело в том, что недавно я видел похороны своих родителей. Я не появлялся в своей стае лет пять. А когда вернулся, то узнал, что они умерли. Я даже не был на их могиле. 

\- Тогда нам нужно обязательно туда наведаться. - Йонхан прямо загорелся интузиазмом. 

Мне кажется, это не такая уж и плохая идея. Плюс, со мной будет мой оборотень. А я верю, что он защитит меня.


	20. Chapter 20

Вы когда-нибудь задумывались, что будете чувствовать, стоя у могилы своих родителей? Могилы людей, которые вырастили вас? Которые каждый день дарили свою любовь и ласку? Которые всегда желали вам только добра? 

Я никогда об этом не задумывался. Я не желал думать о смерти родителей. И о смерти кого-либо ещё. Мне не нравится думать, что я больше не увижу кого-то, не смогу больше притронуться к нему, поговорить с ним. Сама мысль о смерти вызывает во мне страх. И это страх за моих родных. 

В детстве я думал, что даже через сто лет мы будем все вместе - я, старший брат, папа, отец. Но сейчас я понимаю, как сильно я ошибался. Судьба разделила нас. А папу с отцом она направила в самое ужасное место. Конечно их души переродятся в другом теле. Но я же могу не увидеть их душу, смотря на совершенно другого человека. 

И вот настал тот момент, когда мне прийдётся посмотреть на место, где их похоронили. Оборотни обычно засыпают могилы камнями, чтобы посторонние не смогли ступать по земле, где покоятся мёртвые. 

Мне захотелось упасть на колени, забиться в истерике, бить по земле и умолять всех Богов вернуть их. Но я не позволил себе показать этой слабости. Я лишь дотронулся до земли возле горки камней и мысленно попросил папу отозваться. Сейчас мне срочно нужно услышать его голос. 

Я хочу поговорить с ним, рассказать о своих приключениях в другой стае, о том, что я нашёл своего альфу. Но папа никак не хотел отозваться. Глаза защипало от осознания того, что больше не услышу его голоса. 

Йонхан, который до этого стоял позади меня, подошёл и положил свою ладонь поверх моей. Его запах успокоил, но слёзы продолжали скатываться по щекам. Я снова мысленно обратился к папе. Йонхан тем временем гладил мою руку, пытаясь успокоить. Я продолжал звать папу, даже начал умолять. И в один момент, когда сильный поток ветра растрепал мои волосы, я услышал тихий шепот: 

\- Молодец. 

Я бы узнал этот голос из тысячи. Это голос моего папы. Это его голос. Он услышал меня. Я вздохнул с облегчением. Мышцы сами собой расслабились. Я вытер слёзы и повернулся лицом к своему альфе. 

\- Спасибо. Спасибо, что привёл меня сюда. - таким же тёплым шепотом сказал ему в губы и поцеловал. - Теперь пошли домой. 

\- Пошли. - улыбнулся Йонхан и помог мне подняться. 

\- Привет, Алан. - послышался голос сзади. Я повернул голову и увидел своего старшего брата. 

\- Привет. - ответил я. 

\- Ты ведь знаешь чья эта могила? 

\- Знаю. - я подошёл ближе к нему и обнял. - Прости, что сбежал. - глаза снова защипало и по щекам покатились слёзы. 

\- Ничего страшного. - брат обнял меня в ответ. 

Мы отстранилась друг от друга. 

\- Это твой альфа? - он посмотрел на Йонхана, который стоял за моей спиной. 

\- Да, я его альфа. - ответил вместо меня оборотень. 

\- Я рад за тебя, Алан. Ты всё-таки нашёл свою пару. 

Я не удержался и снова обнял его. 

\- Спасибо. - прошептал я. 

\- Кстати, у нашего лекаря пропала одна книга. Рукописная. Это ты в тот раз её взял? - как бы невзначай спросил брат. 

\- Да, это я её взял. Она была мне необходима. 

\- Можешь её вернуть? - ласково спросил он снова. 

\- Хорошо. - я улыбнулся и он улыбнулся мне в ответ. 

Когда мы снова шли по лесу, шурша опавшими листьями, я снова поблагодарил своего альфу: 

\- Йонхан, спасибо, что уговорил меня прийти сюда. 

\- Не стоит. Всё-таки ты сам не очень сопротивлялся этой идее. - ответил альфа. 

\- Всё равно спасибо. 

\- Знаешь? Ты можешь отблагодарить меня немного другим способом. - он хитро прищурился. 

\- И каким же? 

\- Вот таким. - он прильнул к моим губам. По телу разлилось приятное тепло и любовь.


	21. Chapter 21

Наступила весна. Снег давно уже оттаял. Земля согрелась под лучами тёплого солнца. Лес проснулся от зимней спячки. Животные уже поменяли свои тёплые шубки. Начала появляться новая жизнь, - почки на деревьев распускаются, цветы изо всех сил тянуться к солнцу, стараясь стать выше, и моё любимое озеро избавилось от толстого слоя льда. 

Дни становились всё теплее и теплее, в воздухе витал запах цветов и мокрой травы. Скоро начнётся сезон сбора трав. Я должен набрать их, но Йонхан не отпустит меня одного. 

Ещё осенью мы стали супругами. Мой альфа решил построить хижину побольше, чтобы там поместилась вся семья. А под семьёй он имел ввиду не только нас, но и нашего малыша. Я уже на шестом месяце. Ходить становится всё тяжелее и тяжелее, а Йонхан всё больше и больше опекал меня. 

Я, конечно, рад, что альфа заботится обо мне. Но он носит меня на руках почти постоянно. Я в таком темпе скоро забуду как ходить. Хотя на данный момент это единственная проблема. Моя беременность проходит так легко. Я даже наоборот стал более спокойным. 

Брент и Элтиль тоже стали супругами. Они объединили обе стаи и теперь живут вместе. Наши вожаки тоже времени не теряли, через пять месяцев у них тоже появится первенец. Ещё они решили немного изменить наши традиции. Теперь вожаком имеет право становиться не только альфа, - беты и омеги тоже могут стать главой стаи. 

Своего старшего брата я тоже не забыл. Он присутствовал на нашей свадьбе и часто навещает меня со своей супругой. 

Ситуация с людьми тоже сильно изменилась, но теперь уже в лучшую сторону. Люди перестали на нас охотиться или убивать просто из-за страха. За это нужно сердечно благодарить Брента. Омега рассказал мне о своих приключениях с Элтилем. Волчонок часто навещал Элина. Но как только его альфа узнал о беременности омеги, Элтиль запретил Бренту уходить далеко от деревни. 

Мне кажется, эти оба чересчур заботливые. Они носят нас на руках, выполняют всё, что мы только не пожелаем. Однажды я шутки ради сказал Йонхану, что хочу заняться _этим_ когда был на четвёртом месяце. И альфа с плотоядной улыбкой согласился на это. 

И мне было хорошо. Очень хорошо. 

И сейчас мне тоже очень хорошо. Потому что я валяюсь на поляне возле любимого озера. А рядом со мной валяется мой альфа, обнимая меня. Он гладил мой живот. И мне так нравилось ощущать его прохладные руки на коже. И как малыш пинается ему в руку. 

\- Йонхан? 

\- Что-то случилось? - сразу забеспокоился альфа. 

\- А мы вернули ту книгу? 

\- Нет. 

\- Пора бы вернуть. 

\- Я лучше кого-нибудь попрошу это сделать. Тебя я никуда не пущу. 

\- Я знаю.


End file.
